Drug Ring
by jevn
Summary: Jubilie is selling what!? It's not what it sounds like.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Marvel does. So please don't sue.  
  
St: John stared at Jubilation lee with a sour expression on his face. "C'mon jubes, we're friends aren't we?" "Of course St. John, but if I were to cut you a deal I'd have to do the same for every one else, you see?"  
  
"OK, five ounces then." Jubilation lee grinned this was most profitable indeed. "Ten dollars please." She batted her eyelids and smiled at St. John and handed him a white paper bag St. John could smell it now, its potently addictive sent coming through the thin paper. "Remember," Jubilee's voice grew dark "If your caught, we, never, met, got it?" Kathryn's eyes were puffy and her stomach felt like, well exactly what she'd done. "Hey Kitty!" Rogue called from across the room, "Breakfasts in five minutes!" "Aaaaaaawwww." Kitty groaned then said, "I'm not hungry." Rogue bounded across the room "Kathryn Pride, YOU SAID YOU'D QUIT!!!" "Yah, but its so addictive!" "When ah lived in Mississippi we never had problems like this!!!" "Jubilation lee came over from her bed calmly holding the substance in question in her hand, "Now now Rogue, you don't know that their bad, have you even tried one"? "No!!!" Rogue shouted stepping back. "Rogue they're not going to hurt you they'll bring you to a magical place, a place where everything is pretty, just try one." "All write," Rogue conceded, "but don't tell anybody." Scot Summers frowned. "What's wrong hunny?" His wife Jean summers asked. "A lot of the kids are missing from breakfast". He said "Scot," jean rationalized "You worry to much, it's Saturday, not every one eats at eight o-clock on a Saturday". "That's true." Scot conceded. "But there's so many of them." Scot looked around he didn't see Emma Frost or Paige or Sam Guthrie. All three although they were young, never failed to be up early. "I'm going to take a look and see where they are." He decided leaving the table. Rogue opened her eyes when she realized her supply had run out. This took considerably longer then it should have for Rogue had kept poking at her hand with two fingers trying to get the last grains of powder that had fallen off the three offerings she had been given "So watcha' think?" Jubilee asked "That was great." Rogue breathed reminiscing about her past experience. "There's a load more where that came from." "Hello in there?" said Scot Summers' voice from outside the door. Jubilee gulped and then went into action. "Kitty get your purchases out of here! And take Rogue with you!" Kitty grabbed the large bag with one hand and Rogue with the other proceeded to run for the nearest wall. With a faint fwshshsh sound they were gone. "Come in Mr. Summers." Jubilee said. Scot walked through the door. "Hello Jubilee." he said calmly. "Hi Mr. Summers." "Why weren't you at breakfast today?" "Well Kitty, Murree, and I were working on our project for science!" "Oh," Scot said, "I see." "Oh, I think kitty's calling me, by." Jubilee turned and ran out of her room. Scot scowled he knew Jubilee was lying *What's wrong?* Jean Gray asked through there never failing and slightly annoying when one is trying to watch dirty movies mid-link. "Its Jubilee, I went to her room and She was well, weird." *And this is unusual why?* Jean asked. "No," Scot clarified "Weird for her." he felt Jean shudder at the thought. *Scot,* she said, *your just paranoid. What did she say?* "She said she was working on her science project and she was using correct grammar." *Something is definitely wrong.* Jean was sitting around doing nothing and didn't want to be disturbed. *But I'm sure you can handle it.* She broke off the mid-link. Scot looked around Jubilee's room then gasped. He'd found it a small paper bag under Jubilee's pillow. He looked at the contents of the bag and his mouth began to water. He tucked the bag under his shirt he headed to his room. Jean frowned then clutched her head as her husband's brain activity increased. *Scot* she asked *Down there?* no answer "That's odd." she Said to herself. "Jean, what's wrong?" asked Ororo who'd been standing next to her friend. "It's Scot," she said "I Think some things wrong with him I'm go--"jean winced as Scot's brain activity suddenly slowed to a crawl. "Ororo!" Jean said franticly "Get the others, I think Scot's been attacked!!!" Logan ran towards Scot's room followed by the rest of the x-men. Then he stopped and promptly fell onto the floor laughing "Logan?" Storm asked Logan's twitching form Jean burst into Scot's room and gasped "Scot how could you!?" "What?" he asked, "Their just Pringles."  
  
I may be the only one that thinks Pringles are addictive so this may not make any sense to anybody. FINIS 


End file.
